Never Alone
by Calypso Rain
Summary: After her kidnapping Abby needs a friend, or maybe more, that is where Eric comes in. Watch Random on Purpose before you read this, nice and lemony


**I do not own NCIS or NCIS: Los Angeles, if I did Abby and Eric would probably see a lot more of each other. Warning this is pure smut**

It started long before she went to LA, long before they actually met. It was Eric contacted her first; he had heard about her and needed forensic help for a case. They talked for hours and then she answered his question in five minutes. After that they found every excuse to talk to each other to the point of asking each other for help with things they knew how to do, just to hear the other's voice. When she went to LA for the first time and he asked her out, she was overjoyed, and when they got to Steampunk a, club she had wanted to go to for years she barely noticed it, Abby just saw the man sitting across the table, he was all that mattered. Later when she was kidnapped and Eric watched her and prayed that she would survive he realized he loved her and when her captor swung an axe at her head he understood he would die with out her. As he watched her reassure her team he smiled and she walked over,

"What are you smiling at Eric?"

"You Abby, you are so beautiful" She smiled and looked at him.

"Eric"

"Yes"

"Could I …" she paused uncharacteristically shy

He slid his long fingers under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Abby, Ask me anything"

"Could I stay with you tonight? I … I don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can, get your coat and lets go, it's been a long day"

Abby leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Thanks"

Twenty minutes later they reached a small well-kept apartment building

"Here we are"

"Thank you, Eric"

"No problem, the guest room is here, any thing you need?"

"No, I am fine"

"Goodnight Abby"

"Goodnight Eric"

As Eric got ready to sleep his mind did not leave the raven-haired girl in the room next door. He was just about to turn out the light when he heard a soft crying from the neighboring room.

"Abby?"

"I'm sorry" she cried tears streaming down her face "did I wake you?"

"No, no don't worry" He walked to the bed and took her in his arms kissing her hair and holding her.

Slowly Abby stopped crying and calmed in his embrace, taking in the fact that Eric was wearing only pajama bottoms and his muscled arms held her tight.

Acting purely on instinct she turned her head and intercepted his mouth with her own, kissing him hungrily, his response, was just as passionate.

Slowly Abby moved until she straddled him, their mouths never parting, their hands moving and memorizing every part of the other.

Eric bit softly at her bottom lip and moaned deep in his throat when she granted him access, their kiss deepened until they finally pulled away.

As Abby looked at him through her eyelashes, Eric let his eyes roam her body, from her low cut, short, silver, silk nightgown to her mile long legs wrapped around his waist.

Abby's own eyes wandered down Eric's well-muscled chest but quickly returned to his eyes as he touched her waist and fingered the edge of her nightgown

"Is this what you want Abby?" Eric asked as he slipped her nightgown higher barring her midriff.

"Yes" one word of acceptance was all he needed

He slid her silky nightgown over her head in a single movement and let it flutter to the floor, soon her panties and his pants followed as they moved closer together. Suddenly Eric flipped her and kissed her lips as she cried out in surprise.

"You have gone through a lot today so tonight, it is all about you" Eric whispered in her ear and then kissed her lips as she moaned. His mouth then traveled down to her breasts where he took one in his mouth licking her hardened nipple as she whimpered, his fingerers expertly massaging her other breast. Slowly Eric kissed down the flat planes of her stomach until he reached her inner leg.

"Oh, Eric!" Abby cried, her hands clenching the blanket until her knuckles went white.

"Please Eric, Please I need you!" She cried as he slid his tongue into her. "I need you now!"

Her fingers curled into his hair as she pulled his face up to her level.

"You sure" Eric asked one last time. She nodded.

"Oh, yes!" Abby screamed as he penetrated her, slowly at first.

"Harder Eric! Faster! Please, Please." She cried and then screamed his name as he complied, pumping himself ruthlessly into her. Abby then wrapped her legs pulling him deeper and deeper into her.

"I'm almost there Eric," She cried "I'm almost ready to cum."

It was then he griped her wrists in one of his hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth as he pulled out and slid down her body and let his lips brush her dripping sex teasing her with the ecstasy to come.

"Please, oh please" she pleaded, "I want you, I need you."

With a small smile he crawled up her body and plunged into her with such power she fell over the edge, plummeting into ecstasy.

Sunlight spilled over Abby's face when she woke up. Snuggling into Eric's chest she sighed with pleasure. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"Are you going to get that?"

"Hmmm? What?"

It was just then she heard her cell phone ringing.

"I'll get it" Eric laughed and grabbed the shiny purple phone off the nightstand

"Hello, Abby's phone and who would you be?"

"_Who are you? Where is Abby?"_

"Abby is a little busy right now."

"_I need to speak to her, Please put her on the line."_

Eric handed the phone to Abby.

"Hi" she chirped.

"Abby you are getting the three o' clock flight and I am picking you up from the airport at seven, right?"

"I think I am going to push that flight back a day, I will see you tomorrow."

"Abby, who is that guy? Did he stay the night? What is going on…"

"See you tomorrow" She responded and snapped her phone shut with a very mischievous grin.

"Not telling your friend about me, very naughty." Eric laughed.

"You will see just how naughty I can be" Abby replied, sliding up to straddle him.

Back in Washington a very envious NCIS agent slammed down his phone.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine, Ziva, Abby is staying in L.A. for another day with some guy." He growled.

"Careful," mocked Tony "You are starting to sound jealous McGee."

**What do you think? Should I write a sequel? **


End file.
